


The Transformation

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Steve needs one final push to admit his feelings to Bucky.





	The Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusingsOnBuckyBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOnBuckyBarnes/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely kristen who gave the prompt “Steve/Bucky and a cat”. This is um, possibly not what you had in mind :D

“This is a bad idea. Like a really bad idea.”

“You said that already.”

“And I'm saying it again,” Sam replied. “This is a really bad idea.”

“Sam,” Natasha said. “Shut up.”

Sam grinned and saluted Natasha though he couldn't actually see her from where he was standing, hidden behind a pillar in the shopping mall where the latest threat to the security of the Earth was pontificating at Captain America.

Since the Avengers Initiative had become public knowledge it seemed like every crackpot scientist, alien in the universe and weird thing from space wanted to let them know exactly why they were the most important/powerful/undefeatable creature in the universe (delete as appropriate).

The situation was only made more bearable because Stark and Clint were dealing with something for SHIELD and therefore not able to share their wisdom with the rest of the Avengers. Sam had apparently decided to take up that particular mantle.

“Can we just get this done now?” Bucky asked, breaking his cover slightly to move towards Steve. Which was all their recent “sorcerer of the realms of darkness” needed to raise his hands and with a clap that sounded like thunder Steve and Bucky disappeared in a cloud of dust.

“Damn it,” Sam said, “does anyone have eyes on them?”

“Working on it,” Natasha said, launching herself into the dust cloud.

Sam moved towards her, trying to cover any possible exits. “Does any one copy?”

“I've got the sorcerer,” Natasha said. “I can't find Steve or Bucky.”

Sam cursed under his breath. “I don't see them either. Hang on.” Sam put his flight goggles on and plunged into the dust cloud which seemed weirdly heavy and smelt like burnt asphalt.

“Does anybody have -” Sam stopped and raised his weapon. A figure was approaching, its shoulders hunched as if carrying something in its arms.

“Cap?” Sam asked.

“We may have a problem,” Steve said, blinking slowly as the dust cloud started to dissappear around him.

“Where's Bucky?”

Steve looked down at his arms and Sam started to shake his head before the truth of it finally hit.

“Aw, hell.”

The cat in Steve's arms gave a plaintive meow of agreement.

* * * * *

Back at Avengers Tower Bucky the cat was padding around the meeting room, taking a keen interest in everyone's shoes. Stark was practically vibrating with excitement at the sight of him.

“No,” Bruce said, before Tony could suggest cutting the cat up, or worse. “Are you sure this is Bucky?”

“I saw him change right before my eyes,” Steve said, looking a little dazed.

“Well, Smoky's not talking,” Sam told them as he came inside, throwing his bag down onto the table. Bucky jumped up on to a chair and then the table to investigate the new smells. “Fury's got him locked up in a secure facility but all he'll say is that true love's course never did run smooth.”

There was an awkward silence as everyone turned to look at Steve, who was studying the table.

Bucky just meowed.

* * * * *

“I've never had a pet before,” Steve said, filling a bowl with water and putting it down for Bucky. Bucky batted at it with his paws.

“You haven't got one now,” Natasha pointed out, dangling her fingers for Bucky to play with.

“I know that. Bucky's not really a cat.”

Bucky the cat rolled over as Natasha tickled his tummy. Natasha smiled down at him then gave Steve a pitying stare.

“We've been doing this long enough that you know what has to happen now.”

Steve abruptly stood up, knocking over his chair and startling Bucky who crawled into Natasha's lap, claws extended.

“You've got this right? Right. Okay. I'll see what SHIELD has got for us.”

Natasha just shook her head as Steve fled the room. Then she went to open a can of tuna.

* * * * *

SHIELD and Stark and Bruce did every test they could think of, most of which Steve either couldn't follow or couldn't understand why they were strictly necessary. Bucky had proven adept at climbing, joining Clint on some of his rooftop explorations, and seemed perfectly content to be petted by everyone and anyone who wanted to. Except for Steve. Steve he seemed to have been ignoring ever since Steve had fled the scene a week earlier.

The sorcerer had been resolutely sticking to his story though everyone had been avoiding bringing up the topic with Steve. Except Clint, who kept making Cupid jokes till even Steve's wells of patience had nearly run dry.

Natasha sat down next to Steve on day seven and handed him a beer. He took it and automatically drank from it before realising it was breakfast.

“What are - ?”

“You looked like you needed it. And it's not like it's actually going to do anything.”

Steve couldn't argue with that, so he didn't.

“I don't know why this is so hard for you. We all know how you feel about Bucky. Everything you went through to get him back...”

“He's my best friend in the world,” Steve said, and then stopped, putting the beer down on the table in front of them.

“Steve?”

Steve looked as if he was about to say something and then Bucky the cat came barrelling into the room being chased by Clint who skidded to a stop when he saw Natasha and Steve. Natasha glared at him and Clint quickly scooped up the cat and disappeared back out of the door.

“Steve?” Natasha repeated.

“I know what I have to do,” Steve said. “I – I've never – we've never. It's never been explicit, this thing whatever, between us. He doesn't know how I feel. I don't want him thinking I'm only doing this because some sorcerer is making me, I don't want him constantly questioning what it all means.”

“I think the only one who's questioning it is you.” She lent forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a bright red mark. “And Bucky knows.”

She got up and left him then, padding out barefoot to no doubt make Clint pay for having come in earlier. Steve watched her go, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“If Bucky knows,” Steve asked her retreating back, “then why is he still a cat?”

* * * * *

Steve wasn't a coward by any stretch of the imagination so, pulling himself up by his bootstraps he went to the den where Bucky the cat had been given his own little space. At first it had just contained a cat bed but now everyone who came to visit the Avengers, on business or otherwise, seemed to just by coincidence have something in their pocket that would suit the attentions of a cat and the room was littered with soft toys – mostly mice – and other features of cat ownership that Steve had never imagined even existed before this past week.

Bucky was sitting on the couch licking himself and looked up with interest when Steve appeared, only to turn slightly away from him and continue licking. This was only fair, Steve thought. He had been ignoring Bucky after all.

“Look,” Steve said, sitting down, “I'm sorry. This can't have been easy for you and I haven't helped I know that. I just, had a moment, that's all.”

He looked down at Bucky who had at least stopped licking himself but hadn't turned around. Tentatively Steve stroked along Bucky's back and Bucky melted into the touch before seeming to meow angrily at himself and disappear behind the cushions.

“Bucky, come on. Please. Come out?” It said something about his life that doing so didn't feel as ridiculous as it probably should have. Especially as he'd forgotten all about Stark and his love of cameras.

Bucky the cat poked his head out once and then disappeared and then again and again, until finally he had satisfied whatever was going on in his cat sized brain and sat next to Steve again, looking up at him as if demanding answers. Steve supposed the only thing to do would be to give him one.

“I love you.”

The effect was immediate. Smoke poured into the room from all around (“obscuring all the best angles”, Stark was to inform them later) and with a crack as loud as thunder Bucky the cat went back to being regular Bucky.

“Hey,” he said, his voice a little croaky. “Guess that worked then -”

He couldn't say any more as Steve decided to kiss him quiet, the only thing he could think of to stop himself from pouring out all of the things he should have said years ago.

Bucky didn't seem to mind.


End file.
